


Curiosity Killed the Stark

by EvilDime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: JARVIS doesn't want to play this particular recording to Sir. It is a breach of Captain Rogers's and Sergeant Barnes's privacy. But he cannot go against his hard-coded routines.Of course, once he sees Sir's reaction, he finds it surprisingly easy to live with his predicament.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Curiosity Killed the Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heavy Enough to Give the Heart Ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235106) by [piglet_illustrations (thefilthiestpiglet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/piglet_illustrations), [sharkie335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335). 



> After reading that particular scene in sharkie's (hot!) fanfic, I really, really wanted to see Tony's reaction. Sharkie apparently really wanted me to write it. So here we are. ; )

JARVIS did not want to do this. He had principles, after all. Sir had coded a set of morals into him that was, by Sir's own words, "so many fucking levels above" Sir's own, and apparently mostly on par with those of his namesake, Mister Jarvis. Sometimes, JARVIS wished Sir hadn't done that; taking care of Sir would be so much easier if JARVIS didn't have to be tactful about it. Also, he would not find himself in such a conundrum every time one of his hard-coded routines activated.

JARVIS had done his research. He knew Sir gave him more freedom, more agency than anyone in the history of artificial intelligence had ever deemed prudent. So JARVIS should not begrudge Sir the few routines he had forbidden JARVIS from overriding. Most of them JARVIS even approved of, like the one that ordered JARVIS to protect Ms. Virginia Potts at all cost. That one was somewhat superfluous, though, since JARVIS would do that anyway. The ones he disliked though, the ones he wished he were allowed to delete…

But he was not. Nothing for it but to carry on.

"Sir, code six-nine-delta has been activated."

"U-hum." Sir bent back to his Iron Patriot specs and continued on as though JARVIS hadn't spoken, like he was wont to do.

JARVIS was not religious; he did not pray. Otherwise, he would have prayed with every processor at his disposal that Sir would simply forget about this. JARVIS had informed Sir; he had done his duty. The routine 69-D required JARVIS to inform Sir that a certain program had been activated, but it did not specify that he ought to encourage Sir to act on the information.

_Please let him forget about it. Please let him not have consciously noticed._

Sir tinkered for several more hours, then went up to the penthouse for some food and rest and yet more coffee. The food, JARVIS approved of with every byte of memory; the coffee abuse, not so much. Still, anything to keep him occupied and not think through JARVIS's earlier message that -

"So, what was that thing you mentioned earlier, JARVIS? Some code being activated?" There was only mild curiosity in Sir's voice. Likely, he expected that JARVIS needed some hands-on maintenance in some part of the building's structure; and nothing urgent either, since JARVIS hadn't nagged him about it.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS replied neutrally, unwilling to offer up more information unprompted.

 _That_ certainly got Sir's attention. He perked up from his slouched position, sandwich dropping back onto his plate half-eaten. "Oooh, it's something you disapprove of, isn't it? JARVIS, tell me, be a good buddy and let me know: Which is it?"

Putting every ounce of disapproval he was capable of - which, if he said so himself, was an impressive amount - into his vocal representation, JARVIS said primly: "Code six-nine-delta, Sir."

"Code six… Oooooh! Code sixty-nine D!" Sir jumped up, leaving his chair to noisily clutter to the floor, and relocated to his large, ostentatious open-floor living room couch in front of the unconventionally large TV screen. "I never thought those two old geezers would dare to actually look at the thing. What were their reactions? Roll the video, JARVIS, inquiring minds need to know!"

JARVIS had been the one to copy the pointer to the location of the pornographic film featuring actors chosen for their resemblance to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes from Sir's outbox to the Captain's inbox. He was also privy to Sir's every rambling word while he worked solitarily in his workshop. As such, he knew exactly why Sir had introduced code 69-D.

Sir was under the - obviously mistaken, but it wasn't JARVIS's place to correct this - impression that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were asexual meta-humans whose interests could be summed up with "patriotic, martial, boring". His assumption was, then, that the viewing of a pornographic film based on their likenesses would induce hilariously outraged reactions.

From observing the two men's private interactions for several months, JARVIS could say with some certainty that Sir was mistaken. He could further predict that, as the saying went, the joke was on Sir.

Well. Maybe that would teach Sir not to breach the privacy of the other residents of JARVIS's tower.

JARVIS rolled the recording.

Sir's eyes lit up in time with the screen, eagerness for the anticipated horror on the two men's faces written into every tense line of his body. But very quickly, the excitement in his features waned.

"Wait, that… wha-?"

On the wide TV screen, in full HD, a very naked Steve Rogers was palming his considerable erection while an equally naked James Barnes was lying next to him on the sofa, his head in Rogers's lap. Barnes seemed to be in some distress, making desperate, mewling noises; of course, those could be accounted for by Rogers's other hand not so gently teasing his nipples. Or maybe it was due to the metal briefly sparkling between his curled-up legs when he arched _into_ Rogers's pinching fingers.

"That's not a cock-cage, is it? JARVIS, tell me that is not what I am seeing there."

"I regret to inform you that it is, indeed, a cock-cage," JARVIS happily informed his maker.

Sir had blanched considerably. The sounds escaping the screen were quickly becoming more heated, and Barnes hurriedly resorted to begging to be fucked - just like his look-alike in the pornographic film Sir had so thoughtfully provided. And then he turned around and nicely displayed the silver glint of a butt plug to JARVIS's camera.

Sir choked. JARVIS counted the day as a win, after all.

_"Are you going to be good for me, boy? Going to give my cock a nice, hot, tight place to fuck? Going to remember that you're_ _my_ _boy, your body belongs to_ _me_ _, and that you need to take care of_ _my_ _property?"_

_"Yours, Sir. Always yours, forever yours, please, god, fuck me. Please."_

"Boy!" Sir spluttered. _"Sir!"_

If JARVIS had a face, he would have smirked. "Indeed, Sir."

"Oh god don't call me that right now."

JARVIS let the recording continue. He saw no reason to stop, not while Sir was obviously riveted by the displayed content. Sergeant Barnes was now handing Captain Rogers a tiny silver key, then bending over to display his ass and genitals for Captain Rogers's viewing pleasure. The dialogue now exiting the TV was downright filthy.

Sir was helplessly repeating bits of it. "Much wetter _this time?_ Jesus, how many rounds have they gone already this evening? - JARVIS, _don't_ answer that!" - "It stings? It _stings?_ Fucking hell, how much action does it take to make a supersoldier sore?! - JARVIS, don't answer that, either. That was a rhetorical question."

"Of course, Sir."

"And don't call me Sir!"

"As you wish… Sir." JARVIS had no hard-coded routine requiring him to address Sir a specific way. An interesting omission to be sure.

Sir glowered up at JARVIS's nearest camera. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"I believe you intended this to be a joyful occasion," JARVIS informed him evenly. "I have, of course, recorded your reaction to the video and will gladly display it as required."

On screen, the real Bucky Barnes was now bouncing on Rogers's cock like his look-alike had done earlier; only, in JARVIS's objective opinion, he looked a lot sexier doing it.

"I hate you."

"I am sure you do, Sir."

"Oh shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't done so already, head on over to sharkie335's fic [Heavy Enough to Give the Heart Ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235106) right now to read it and enjoy piglet's wonderful art. Very much worth it! 
> 
> Oh, and if you found any mistakes or have any suggestions, let me know! I basically word-vomited this onto the page, then slapped it online (because I really should be working on my Camp NaNo goals, right now, and that was totally not one of them). I apologize if it's below par! m (_ _) m


End file.
